No Strings Attached
No Strings Attached is the fifth episode of season one of Grojband. It is the fifth episode overall. In this episode, Trina destroys Corey's childhood band The Bubble Bunch Band and Corey and his band decide to replace that band with themselves. The only problems is, they don't have lyrics. This episode came as the second episode on a two episode per block along with Pox N Roll when it first aired on TV. This episode is banned in many regions due to it's edgy dialogue and Islamic stereotypes. It is written by Meghan Read. Synopsis Trina destroys a mechanical band that was a childhood memory of Corey's and he wants to use his band as a replacement for them. Plot Laney and Kin are trying to get Kon out of the bathroom because he's playing giant with the tiny soaps. Kon tells her that he's not doing that this time. Corey comes in waving his arms excitedly which startles Kin and Laney. Corey shows them a poster of a band tells them about The Bubble Bunch Band. Kin and Laney exchange confused looks and Corey explains to them that The Bubble Bunch Band is a mechanical band of colorful creatures who play songs for little kids and they they're going to be playing in concert live in Peaceville and he wants to go and see them play because they are what inspired Corey to start up a band in the first place. Trina busts into the room along with Mina after she hears about the band. She makes fun of band and says that their just a bunch if robotic puppets but then Corey tells her that they're real and the band leader Bobby Blue, is what inspired him to start up his band in the first place. He says Bobby Blue was his favorite and he inspired him to become to leader of his own band. Trina stops the scene right there after she hears that The Bubble Bunch band is what caused Corey to start the band she hates so much. She then plots to destroy The Bubble Bunch Band while Corey plots to thank them. Kin and Laney don't seem to have any interest in this but they go along with Corey anyway. Kon, still is the bathroom asks what they're going to be doing in this episode. Trina and Mina are in Trina's room and Mina asks Trina about why she wants to destroy The Bubble Bunch Band. Trina tells her that it is because she is afraid of puppets and she wants them destroyed. Mina ask why Trina is afraid of puppets and Trina has a flashback of an incident that happened to her when she was a little kid which caused her fear if puppets. The flashback shows herself as a little kid in the store looking at shelf full of a bunch of puppets. She finds a puppet of a pink Princess and she tries to take it off the shelf. She climbs up on the shelf but then it breaks and all of the puppets fall off the shelf and land on her. She gets out of the pile of puppets, holding her pink puppet and she hugs it. She walks through the store happily playing with her puppet when a horrifying clown puppet with a scary, demented face drops out of nowhere, hanging from strings and scares her. The clown puppet starts to come after her and she screams in fear and runs away in fear only to be stopped by another scary puppet of a demonic magician. She screams again and then asks her Princess puppet for help. She looks at her princes puppet to see that her face has suddenly become a horrifying monster face. She screams in terror and she develops a raging fear of puppets. The flashback ends and Trina is still cringing and shaking in fear just thinking about the incident. Corey takes his bandmates to watch The Bubble Bunch Band play live in concert. Everyone else in the audience is a bunch of little kids which embarrass Kin, Kon, and Laney but Corey doesn't seem to care. Two guys named Captain Carney and Carney Kid get up on stage and they introduce the audience to The Bubble Bunch Band and they play their music. The Bubble Bunch Band starts playing music and Corey is mesmerized by them while his bandmates are bored by them. Corey still doesn't seem to realize that The Bubble Bunch Band isn't real as he is surprised to see that Bobby Blue hasn't aged a bit. Suddenly, there is a problem with the machines which causes them to malfunction. The Bubble Bunch Band begins to melt, fall, apart, and burn. As Corey watches this happen, his overly happy face turns into a horrified frown of fear as he is shocked and depressed to see this happen. Kin, Kon, and Laney on the other hand, smile and watch excitedly as they like to see this happening. Corey starts freaking out and asks how the band can still play while they burn and fall apart. Finally, the band explodes all over the stage terrifying the kids in the audience. Corey is devastated to see this happen to his favorite band while the others enjoyed watching it happen. Captain Carney is in a state of shock and Corey comes up and tells him that he might be able to get his band to replace them. Captain Carney tells him that the only way for them to play is if they were a mechanical band and Corey tells him that he can do that. Grojband is later seen in their garage where their waiting for mechanical puppets of themselves that Corey ordered. When their delivery arrives, they all find their puppets which look exactly like them except for Laney who find a puppet who looks like a man. The other members of the band don't see the difference which angers Laney. They all start to practice with their puppets by putting on their suits and controlling them. They play music with them and it works successfully and then they leave. After their gone, Trina is seen to have been spying on them from her car the whole time. She plots to destroy their puppets. She makes Mina stuff the puppets with explosive capsules of green goo. In the next Captain Carney show, Grojband's mechanical puppets are on stage ready for their performance, but when the show starts, they don't have any lyrics. They all start fighting with each other backstage because they have no lyrics which causes their puppets to do so on stage in front of the crowd. Trina is watching them from above stage and she hits a button on a remote which blows them up with and the green goo explodes all over the place horrifying the kids again ruining another play. After figuring out Trina was the one who caused that to happen, Corey has an idea on how to get revenge and play a gig for the kids. The band pretends that their puppets are coming back from the dead to get revenge on Trina for blowing than up and thy terrify her. She gets so freaked out she goes into Fear Diary Mode. Corey gets the lyrics and he and his band play a song which the kids love. Captain Carney offers them a full time gig but Corey refuses, tells his moral and closes the garage door and the episode ends. Characters Major Roles *Corey Riffin *Kin Kujira *Kon Kujira *Laney Penn *Trina Riffin *Mina Beff *Bobby Blue *Randy Red *Gary Green *Yosef Yellow *Captain Carney *Carney Kid Minor Roles *Nick Mallory (Pictured) Songs *The Bubble Bunch Band Song *Running from the Puppets Running Gags Diary Mode *Fear Diary Mode Corey's Moral *Corey says that puppets are creepy and mechanical and are waiting to explode. Fourth Wall Jokes *Kon hears cricket noises and asks if there are crickets chirping or if there was an awkward pause. *Kon asks what they're going to be doing in the episode. *Grojband has no lyrics for a song. Kin breaks the fourth wall saying that it seems to be a run in theme for that to happen in the show. Trivia *This episode reveals that Trina has a secret fear of puppets. *This is the first episode where Trina went into Fear Diary Mode. Episode Connections *This is the first time Trina was seen as a young child in her flashback. The other episodes are "Indie Road Rager" and "Bee Bop A Loofah." *The Bubble Bunch Band and Captain Carney are seen again in the episode "A-Capella-Lips Now." *Captain Carney returns in the episodes "All You Need is Cake", "Bee Bop A Loofah", and "War and Peaceville". It is unofficial as to whether his appearance in War and Peaceville was actually him. *A picture of Nick Mallory wearing a white v-neck shirt and having long, waving hair from the episode "Dance of the Dead" was seen in a picture in this episode. *There was a wicked cool,transition in this episode showing chocolate milk go down the screen. This exact same transition was used again in the episode Space Jammin' only they passed it off as mud. Cultural References *The title of this episode is a reference to the title track of the album of the same name by N*Sync. *The Bubble Bunch Band is a parody of Yo Gabba Gabba. *The Grojband animatronic puppets are similar to the Terminator once they're damaged. As underneath their human-like exterior they have red LED eyes, metal teeth, and a partially exposed metal endoskeleton. *The title of this episode is possibly a reference to Pinocchio. *Captain Carney said "Let's give a big Howdy Ho to the new Grojband." This was a reference to South Park. Mr. Hankey the Christmas Poo's catchphrase is "Howdy Ho." Production Notes *This episode is banned in certain regions because of the "Straight into Heck" joke being too edgy. **Another reason would also have been because Yosef Yellow bears slight resemblance to a stereotypical muslim which would make a joke that it too offensive to be in a kid show. Errors *In one of the frames of Trina being in her room, all of the pictures of Nick Mallory were missing from their frames. Gallery Laney banging on the bathroom door.jpg Laney tells Kon they end to practice.jpg Kon is not playing with the tiny soaps.jpg Corey busts in all happy and junk.jpg Corey tells Kin and Laney about The Bubble Bunch Band.jpg Kin and Laney have no idea what The Bubble Bunch Band is.jpg Corey tells them who The Bubble Bunch Band is.jpg The poster with Captain Carney and Carney Kid.jpg The Bubble Bunch Band is also on the poster.jpg Corey is unhappy that they don't know who The Bubble Bunch Band is.jpg Kon breaks the fourth wall.jpg Trina busts in and gives Corey lip about The Bubble Bunch Band.jpg Mina comes in too looking very menacing toward them.jpg They get into their own little fist fight.jpg Corey owns Trina about The Bubble Bunch Band.jpg Kon is in the bathroom.jpg Trina causes a freeze frame.jpg Trina's freeze frame.jpg Corey is being happy to her.jpg Lightbulb heads.jpg Trina vows to destroy The Bubble Bunch Band.jpg Corey vows to thank The Bubble Bunch Band.jpg Kin and Laney can't believe in them.jpg Kin just Mehs it off.jpg Kon breaks the fourth wall again.jpg Trina thinking of how to destroy the bubble bunch.jpg Trina talks about how much she'd like to see Corey's band die.jpg Mina asks her why she hates puppets so much.jpg Trina tells her about her secret fear of puppets.jpg Trina begins the creepy childhood flashback.jpg Brainal run in.jpg Brainal rub out.jpg Trina in her creepy childhood ruining flashback.jpg Pretty puppets.jpg Trina tries to grab the pretty puppets.jpg The shelf falls down.jpg Trina covered in boxes.jpg Trina hugging her pretty puppet.jpg The scary puppet comes up.jpg Scary Magician Puppet.jpg Trina runs away in fear of the scary magician puppet.jpg Scary Clown Puppet.jpg Trina is so scared of the puppets.jpg Trina ask for help from her pretty puppet.jpg Trina's pretty puppet is actually another scary puppet.jpg Dramatic lightning shot.jpg Trina's fear of puppets commences as her childhood is ruined and she is mentally scarred with such innocent eyes.jpg Trina shrieks in fear as her childhood dies.jpg Trina is still haunted by these disturbing memories.jpg Captain Carney comes up.jpg Grojband at a little kids show.jpg Captain Carney listens for a sound with his telescope.jpg It's the bubble bunch band!.jpg Bubble bunch band yeah!.jpg Captain Carney sure is happy.jpg Captain Carney, Kin, and Kon.jpg Captain Carney, Corey, and Laney.jpg Captain Carney bonks Corey on the head with a cane.jpg Captain Carney gets off stage.jpg The Bubble Bunch Band Comes up on Stage.jpg The Bubble Bunch Band starts singing.jpg Yousief Yellow.jpg Three bubble bunch band members singing.jpg The whole crew of the bubble bunch band is togetehr.jpg Corey is glazed to see his childhood band.jpg It brings a sparkle to his eyes.jpg Corey is glad that Bobby Blue hasn't aged a bit.jpg Happy Bobby Blue is singing and playing with his maracas.jpg Dying Bobby Blue.jpg Corey is big and grinning.jpg He gets slightly horrified.jpg He is in ginormous shock of EVIL!!!.jpg Bobby Blunder.jpg Hi Randy Red.jpg Head Explosion of Randy Red.jpg Melting Gary Green and Yousief Yellow.jpg Corey is is horror while Kin, Kon, and Laney like what they see.jpg Oh No Fo Co!.jpg How can they still be playing after all of this?.jpg The Bubble Bunch Death.jpg Evil Trina behind the curtain.jpg She melted Corey's inspirtsrion.jpg Mina says something annoying to Trina.jpg Mina has frazzled up hair.jpg Trina shrieks in Randy Red fear.jpg Trina takes out a fire extinguisher.jpg Trina blasts Mina with the fire extinguisher.jpg Carney Kid and the pile of exploded puppets.jpg The puppets are all blown up.jpg Captain Carney is unhappy.jpg Captain Carney with a droopy mustache.jpg Captain Carney blowing bubbles.jpg But you kids don't end that story.jpg Kin and Kon are disappointed that they don't get to hear a bloody gorey story from Captain Carney.jpg Corey promised to replace The Bubble Bunch Band.jpg Captain Carney talks to Grojband.jpg Corey thinks.jpg Corey and Captain Carney shake their hands and have a deal.jpg Poster for Grojband as the new band.jpg Corey talks to the rest of the band about being a puppet band.jpg LCCFWTBAPB.jpg HLWGOONWTWCF.jpg LACHTGTBAPB.jpg Waiting for the puppets.jpg Opening the boxes with their puppets.jpg Kin and Kon can't figure out which puppet is which.jpg Kin and Kon's puppets.jpg Laney and her puppet.jpg TBDSTGM.jpg LABTCTTDBHATP.jpg Dude Puppet.jpg TPHRIR.jpg BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.jpg Will I get burned again?.jpg Trina and her sock.jpg Trina and an exploding green thing.jpg Evil acid holding Trina.jpg Mina says something annoying and obvious.jpg Shut up Mina.jpg The band in house suits.jpg The puppet band.jpg Kon's puppet hitting itself.jpg Kon's hitting himself.jpg Kin's puppet picking his nose.jpg The children laughing.jpg LIAAGB.jpg Puppet Band plays a song.jpg Looks like the puppet band is great.jpg TAMWTFTC.jpg TMAMITC.jpg No Strings Attached.1.jpg No Strings Attached.2.jpg No Strings Atttached.3.jpg No Strings Attached.4.jpg No Strings Attached.5.jpg No Strings Attached.6.jpg No Strings Attached.7.jpg No Strings Attached.8.jpg No Strings Attached.9.jpg No Strings Attached.10.jpg No Strings Attached.11.jpg No Strings Attached.12.jpg No Strings Attached.13.jpg No Strings Attached.14.jpg No Strings Attached.15.jpg No Strings Attached.16.jpg bhcidebhcwdihwdbci.jpg Glory Riffin.jpg This is heaps of fun.jpg You've got to sing a new song.jpg I'm actually here.jpg HOWDY HO!!!.jpg Goodbye you guys.jpg The puppet Grojband is introduced.jpg Confused kids.jpg We forgot the lyrics again.jpg COREYO OF RIFFINO FLIPS HIS LIPS.jpg Puppet Corey talks.jpg Laney gets mad at him.jpg Corey tells at a dude.jpg Puppet Kin says something HORRIFIC.jpg Angry Puppet Kin.jpg This kills Puppet Corey.jpg Confused Kids.jpg We might have a mutiny on our hands Carney Kid.jpg BIG BUFF CARNEY KID.jpg The whole puppet band argues.jpg Something ain't right down there.jpg GIVE ME THAT!!!.jpg Make blamo!.jpg Puppet Grojband fighting.jpg THE PUPPET BAND EXPLODES!!!.jpg The children covered in goo.jpg Puppet Corey's Head Explodes.jpg Puppet Laney's Head Explodes.jpg Puppet Kon Explodes.jpg Pouring goo!.jpg Laney Penn: What was that?.jpg Look at the mess made in front of Corey.jpg Crying goo covered boys.jpg Crying goo covered girl.jpg Corey looking up at "T!!!".jpg BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg Aw, thanks Trina!.jpg I was talking to me.jpg Corey ain't to grin worthy after seeing what Trina did.jpg I don't know what in Sam Hill happened out there.jpg imagegjfjcggcj.jpg imagedgjchjjchhvjjhv.jpg Goo transition.jpg imagedgdjtcyiify.jpg Locked in the building.jpg Things are about to get scary.jpg A creepy shadow swoops by.jpg Trina trying to act brave.jpg A creepy Kon shadow walks by.jpg PUPPETS ARE NOT A JOKE MINA!!!.jpg Trina squeezes Mina in fear.jpg What's in there?.jpg It's a Corey puppet.jpg Trina is going nuts over pups.jpg Puppet Corey attacks Mina.jpg Paralyzed in fear Trina.jpg SKREEEACH!!!.jpg Trina running.jpg Zombie Kin Puppet.jpg Reveeeeenge!!!.jpg Trina is terrified.jpg blariridjdjjdjdjdjsjgh!!!!!!.jpg Trina running through Hell.jpg Demonic Kon Puppet.jpg Trina is in HORROR!!!.jpg SkAREEE ppuPetzzz!!!.jpg Scary dude puppet.jpg I'm not a dude ... I mean REVENGE!!!.jpg I mean ... REVENGE!!!.jpg Trina is surrounded by hellish puppets.jpg SCREAMING JN THE DARKNESS!!!.jpg Blasting up on the green.jpg Trina in FEAR DIARY MODE!!!.jpg Flaming green fear.jpg Geysers of green goo.jpg Trina is so paranoid.jpg Horrified Trina.jpg Trina in some deep goo.jpg Corey catches the diary.jpg Corey is happy dappy.jpg The puppets are toast.jpg Corey has a backup plan.jpg CCISHAPPY!!!.jpg The songo beginso.jpg Corey dashing from the pups.jpg Two heads are better than one.jpg Banjo Corye.jpg STRAICHT INTO HEEEEEEEEEEE.jpg CK!!!.jpg Sing it with me!!!.jpg The childs join in and sing!.jpg Kin and Laney happy.jpg Kon zings up.jpg Perfect Censorship.jpg And this can happen to YOU!!!.jpg Great job you guys!!!.jpg Grojband Puppet Poster.jpg I'll just grow a beard.jpg Thanks Captain Carney.jpg Corey tell his final thought (No strings Attached(.jpg Corey tells his final thought (No Strings Attached).jpg You could have used those for lyrics (No Strings Attached).jpg "Mechanical".jpg Tfcoe(NSA).jpg The episode No strings Attached ends.jpg Videos File:Grojband - No Strings Attached|No Strings Attached Preview See also Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Season 1